Herobrine
Herobrine is a major antagonist in the extended Minecraft fandom, often showing up as the main antagonist of several fan-made projects. His origins lie within a Creepypasta published around mid-2010. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Herobrine VS Chara * Herobrine VS Ermac * Jason Voorhees VS Herobrine * Death Battle: Herobrine vs The Moon Lord (Completed) * Herobrine vs Lex luthor (Completed) * Herobrine vs Doctor strange (Completed) * Slenderman vs Herobrine (Completed) *Herobrine vs Glitchtrap *Darkiplier vs Herobrine *Herobrine Battle Royal *Herobrine (Origins) vs Spider-man 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Potential Opponents *Giffany (Gravity Falls) History Herobrine's origins are very much a mystery, while some consider him being a human in his former life or possible an immortal entity of destruction. Herobrine first appeared in a 4chan post in mid-2010 where he made his name known to the world, and has continued stalking and violently massacring the players of Minecraft. Death Battle Info Background * Name: Herobrine Persson * Age: Varies * Height: Varies * Weight: Varies * Aligment: Bad, sometimes neutral * Occupation: Varies (canonically hinted at being a former miner) * Alies: The Swamp Monster, The Fog Monster, White Eye Steve, Notch’s Dead Brother, Him, The Herobrine, Dead Miner =Arsenal= Weapons * Diamond Sword ** Sometimes enchanted * Orespawn weapons ** Many more modded weapons * Command Block ** Is used for manipulation Armour * Diamond Armour ** Sometimes * Dark Outfit ** Gods Don’t Bleed storyline Abilities * Superhuman Strength * Super Speed * Superhuman Reflexes * Super Flight * Teleportation * Electric Manipulation * Weather Manipulation * Matter Manipulation * Reality Warping * Summoning * Creation * Enhanced Durability * Master at combat * Mind-control (mobs only) * Telekinesis * Pyrokinesis * Reflexes Alternate Forms Red Eye Herobrine Herobrine with red eyes. He is more aggressive in this form Alexbrine Herobrine as/or created Alex Zombie Herobrine Zombified Herobrine. Feats * Can fight on par with Notch and Steve. * Almost conquered Hypixel. * Resurrected himself after death. * Created a forest fire. * Is able to stand toe to toe with Entity 303 who himself has stated to be superior to Herobrine. * Had been stalking Steve for years. * Can lift higher than Steve and any strong mob combined due to being able to lift obsidian with his bare hands. * With help from Steve and Notch, defeated Entity 303. * Killed about 300 people. * Teached many mobs in a "Monster School". * Has killed Steve in a alternate universe. * Sent someone in mid air with a Roundhouse Kick. * Killed an army of mobs. * Defeated Dreadlord in Mega Walls; even fighting on par with him and also surviving his Wither blasts which has sent other warriors (Who Herobrine has also defeated) to extremely far distances. *Had survived looking at Slenderman’s face. Flaws/Weaknesses * Yet to defeat/kill notch. * Defeated by Entity 303 and Steve on many occasions. * Can be tricked by smart traps. * Was defeated in his own mansion. * Despite the Healing Factor, has been killed several times. * Often fails to destroy the Minecraft world. * Almost killed by an Enderman while fighting other mobs. * Gets annoyed by some mobs. * Gets angry on many occasions. * Weak to Prep-Time. * Had been outsmarted on rare occasions. More often by Notch. * Was annoyed by someone who called him blind...Yep, really. * Weak to a full set of enchanted weapons. * Struggles to lift bedrock. * Defeated by many YouTubers Trivia * Used to be widely considered a real mob in the Minecraft community untill he was proven to not be in the game at all * Has a selectable skin in the console versions of Minecraft untill being removed for unknown reasons, but what is left is Zombie Herobrine and Xmas Herobrine which are both selectable skins Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Creepypasta characters Category:Villains Category:Minecraft characters Category:Ghosts Category:Reality Warpers Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Elementals Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Sword Wielders Category:Archers Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Water Manipulator Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Poison Users Category:Flight Users Category:Axe Wielders Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Youtube Combatants Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Human Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Antagonists Category:Demon Category:Virus Category:Gods Category:Demigod